The Student and the Master
by pinkjello342
Summary: "We really shouldn't be doing this." Toby whispered, as Spencer fumbled the buttons of his shirt. "I'm your coach, teacher!" "I don't care." She breathed, flinging his shirt to the ground. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer and Toby Fan-Fiction **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Hurry up ladies!" Coach Cavanaugh shouted to the team of JV field hockey players doing their daily dose of running. All the girls huffed and puffed as they rounded the bleachers for the third time. Spencer Hastings was one of them. She pumped her legs harder, giving all of her strength just to please Cavanaugh. She passed the top JV player, Cassie, sucking in her breath, narrowing her eyes, and pushing herself farther. When she passed the goal, she sprinted up to coach Cavanaugh. He whistled, impressed. "Way to go Spencer!" he cheered. He removed his ratty old baseball cap showing off a full head of mused chestnut hair. His blue eyes sparkled as he congratulated Spencer. Spencer beamed and bashed her eyelashes playfully.

"Thanks Coach," she said, rocking back and forth. Before anyone could have the last word, the rest of the girls circled around him.

Toby clasped his hands. "Good practice ladies! I'm very proud to be a part of this team and I have total faith in you in the regionals in a couple of weeks!"

"Let's kick some ass!" A player, Phoebe, hollered. Everyone laughed, including the coach.

"Hit the showers ladies, you've done well!" He instructed, walking off the field. The girls rushed off to the locker room.

**~Spoby~**

Spencer rummaged through her blue, organized locker, searching for her phone. She finally found it hidden under extra t-shirts and shorts. A sly smile tugged at her frown. She turned on her phone, waiting to read her new awaiting text message. She tapped on the green and white bubble icon showing a red dot marking one.

_You looked great running today. See you tonight. –T_

Spencer clicked her phone off and dropped it in her Adidas bag. She ruffled her hair up a little more, adding volume to it.

"Oh my god," Phoebe groaned. Everyone watched as she trudged to a bench in only a towel. "Why does Coach Cavanaugh have to be so damn hot and young?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Spencer rolled her eyes. She finished collecting her JV uniform, stuffing it in her bag.

"I know!" Cassie agreed, slinging on a pair of shorts. "I hate him. Did you hear? He even has a girlfriend!"

"She's so lucky!" Phoebe sighed, raking her dainty fingers through her jet black hair. She narrowed her blue eyes and scowled. "I hate her."

"Wow," Spencer muttered under her breath. She clipped her hair up and chucked the towel in the bin. She exited the locker room.

"Spence, wait up!" Cassie called out. She hurriedly slipped her t-shirt on. She grabbed her Sharks bag. Spencer rolled her eyes once more. But Spencer dazzled a fake caring smile and whirled around.

"Hey Cassie." She said. "What's up?"

Cassie shrugged her shoulders. "Just wanted to know if you wanted a lift home." She slipped a pack of cigarettes from her bag. "Cigarette?"

"No and no." Spencer answered. "Besides, Melissa's here to pick me up."

Cassie looked like she just ate something sour. "Good luck." She gagged. Spencer waved her off and continued walking to the bleachers. She saw no signs of Melissa's shiny car.

"Good," Spencer breathed. She wiped down the muddy bench and sat quietly on it. Minutes ticked on and Spencer waved as some of her teammates left, laughing. Some part of Spencer wished she knew what all the drama was about. She missed hanging out daily with friends. She still had Aria, Emily, and Hanna. They were good company, but sometimes Spencer caught them ignoring her when she bragged about how well the season was going. Even Emily, a swimmer, zoned out when Spencer mentioned something about field hockey. Lately, though, they'd been keen dying to know what Coach Cavanaugh was all about. Is he cute? Does he flirt with anybody? Spencer felt squirmy answering those questions about a teacher, or in this case: a coach.

"Bye Spencer!" Cassie shouted as she, Phoebe, and Felicia jumped in Cassie's beat up yellow BMW. Cassie turned the engine, and instantly Avril Lavinge's "Here's to Never Growing Up" began bursting out of the speakers. Cassie slipped her sunglasses on and lit a cigarette. She offered one to each girl. Seconds later, she backed out of the gravel parking lot and headed off.

"Spencer!" someone else called her name. She turned around and saw Coach Cavanaugh wiping his hands with a cloth. He lost her with his charming smile.

"Hey, coach." She whispered, losing her breath.

"Where're your parents?" He asked; his eyebrows furrowed.

"Late like always." She lied, a sly smile blossomed.

"If you don't mind, since we're the only ones out here, how about I take you home?" He suggested. Spencer blushed. She collected her bag and latched it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She replied. They walked slowly to the back of the parking lot. There, Toby's beat up Chevy truck sat, waiting to be used. Toby climbed in the front. Spencer sat comfortably in the passenger seat.

Toby closed his door. "Where too?" he asked, twisting his key.

"I'll tell you what you need to know." Spencer answered smugly. Toby chuckled, craning his neck back.

**~Spoby~**

Thirty minutes later, Spencer strolled in his apartment. "Nice place you got here, coach." She complimented.

"Shut up," Toby chuckled, wrapping his arms around her miniscule waist. He trailed kisses down Spencer's neck, pushing her collar farther away. She chewed on her lip, holding herself back. She laced her fingers with his, trailing patterns on her stomach. Soon the resistances couldn't hold her back. She whipped around and hungrily crashed her lips on his. He pulled her close by the small of her back. He hoisted her up. She moaned in his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." Toby whispered, as Spencer fumbled the buttons of his shirt. "I'm your coach, teacher!"

"I don't care." She breathed, flinging his shirt to the ground. She kissed his chest.

"What about dinner, instead?" he proposed.

"Screw dinner." She answered stubbornly. Toby smirked then leaned in for a kiss on her lips. She immediately stopped fumbling with his buckle, distracted. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Toby leaned back. He pushed a strand of hair from her face. He stared at her mocha, electric eyes. "How about dinner?" he said, rubbing her cheek tenderly.

Spencer sighed. Toby grinned. "Good, the reservations are at seven. So go shower and get ready. There's a few of your award-winning outfits in a part of my closet."

Spencer pouted. "What about afterwards?"

"Toby led her to his room. He gently pushed her to the bathroom door. "We'll see," he whispered in her ear. She pouted some more. Toby kissed the top of her head. "We'll have to see how our little date goes first. And if it leads to a spectacular night, then maybe we will."

"Fine," she frowned. "I'll go and persuade you at dinner."

"Good luck."

"I've done it before!" she reminded him. She slammed the bathroom door shut and started the shower. Toby laughed and raked a hand through his hair.

"And that's why I love you." He whispered to himself where she couldn't hear him.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for its shortness. But it's sort of a prologue in a way, in a way not. Gosh. I'm confusing myself. It wasn't going to be a story, this was originally a one-shot. But I don't know. Depends on how many reviews I get and if anyone wants me to continue. **

**Plus, I know it sounds just like an Ezria Fan-Fiction, but I promise it'll be different for all y'all Spoby fans!**

**So . . . this is my One-Shot. Should I continue?  
**

**ALSO! Another Spoby fan-fiction is coming into the world soon! Stay tuned!**

**~Rachael **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First I want to say thank you all for the twenty reviews I received. That was just fantastic and it brightened my whole day every day I received another review. Thank you all for liking the one-shot. Now it's a story. Those reviews were the most I've ever gotten for one chapter! OMG! Thank you! I hope all who reviewed, guest and all, keep reviewing. **

**Also, this is IMPORTANT! This is about the story. In this story, something BIG happened to the girls that made them who they are now. They aren't freinds anymore for a reason. You'll not know until a little while what happened, but for now you'll see what each girl is doing after that something BIG happened. I know in chapter one it mentions the girls being friends, but that was before I was going to make it into a story. So sorry about that. (But whose to say they wont be later on?)  
**

**Sorry for the long author's note here and at the bottom, but the bottom one is important too!**

**Alas, here's chapter two! **

**The Student and the Master**

**Chapter Two **

Spencer rolled over to her side. She knew that the long anticipated night Spencer had dreamed of was over. All she had left were those glorious memories playing over and over again like a never-ending slideshow. Racing in her mind was the same image of her and Toby close together as two humans could possibly reach. A small smile blossomed on Spencer's face as she remembered exactly everything from that night.

* * *

_Spencer laced her fingers with Toby's. He helped her up the front steps to his apartment, seeing that she was a little tipsy from their dinner date. He might've given her just a little bit too much of that tasty, sweet red wine. Toby had been careful though, seeing that he took Spencer to a fancy French restaurant located in a small town outside of Rosewood, close to New York but not so far away from Rosewood. _

_ Spencer giggled as she pointed at a flower pot, insisting that it was a bunny._

_ Toby smiled, amused. He fumbled for his keys, trying to find the appropriate one for the keyhole. Even after living in the apartment above the Brew for a couple of months, he still couldn't find the right key that was for his apartment, not for the Brew. _

_ When he found the right key, he jammed it in the keyhole, twisting it until he heard that familiar click. The door unlocked._

_ Being the gentleman that he was, Toby held the door opened for Spencer. Spencer craned her neck back. As she glided to the door, she lifted his polka-dotted tie with the tip of her index finger, giggling. Before anyone else could see them, Toby swiftly closed the door behind him. _

_ "Oh. My. God." Spencer shrieked, startled, surprised. "Toby!" She clasped her hands over her mouth. Toby's smile inched wider. By the surprise stringing in her voice, that meant she seen the surprise he arranged before they left. Toby wrapped his arms around her curvy waist. He sent electrifying kisses up and down her neck, reaching her jawline. "Rose petals are so damn romantic." She whispered breathlessly, gripping the collar of his dress shirt._

_ "I knew you'd like it." He breathed as he picked her up and spun her around. _

* * *

The blistering feeling of the hot sun, shining down on Spencer, caused her to finally open her eyes. She yawned, sitting up. She wrapped the beige sheets around her milky-white skin, feeling the air conditioner kick in and send shivers through her body. Her eyes searched around the master suite. Where was her knight in shining armor?

As if reading her thoughts, Toby quietly padded in. he had a soft fitting, white t-shirt perfectly hugging his body with black jeans and Vans. His hair was slightly damp from his earlier shower.

"Hey," Spencer croaked.

Toby beamed. He leaned down and softly planted a kiss on her lips. Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the innocent morning kiss. Toby enjoyed it for a couple of seconds. Then he pulled away. "Hey to you too," He replied.

Spencer just stared blankly at him. She brushed her hair to one side. "Why'd we stop?" she whined.

Toby rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I'd love to continue this, but I hate to be the barrio of bad news." He exhaled a long, placated sigh. "But your mom's been blowing up your cell phone for the past hour. You know how Veronica becomes. Why didn't you call her last night?" Toby asked. He propped his elbows on the bed.

Spencer ruffled his hair, making him laugh. Spencer always melted when she heard his laugh. She loved his laugh. "If I recall right, we were a tad bit busy."

Toby nodded. "I guess. I think you should get home. I'd hate to see you missing any practices or something to where I can't see your beautiful face." He stood back up, outstretching his hand. "You know I look forward to your smile every day?"

Spencer swung her legs over. She let Toby pull her up out of the bed with the sheets still wrapped around her body. Specks of red colored her cheeks. "No. I never knew that." she whispered.

* * *

_ Toby swung her around. Spencer giggled. He set her down with his arms wrapped securely around her. He leaned in. their nose touched. "I'm never going to let anybody hurt you." He promised. _

_ Spencer cupped his face. "I love knowing that." she whispered. She stood on her tiptoes and starting kissing him, pulling him closer to her. Toby began kissing her back, slipping his tongue in her mouth. They fumbled backwards, reaching his room to his king sized bed. He picked her up, setting her down gently on the pillows. She unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it to the ground. She kissed his chest, resuming what had happened earlier. Toby didn't stop her. He unzipped her scarlet dress, letting it drop to the floor. Spencer unbuckled his belt, and reached for the button on his dress pants. _

_ But before any more progress was made, Spencer pulled back. Worried lines formed above Toby's eyebrows. Perspiration dotted along his hairlines. He licked his pink lips nervously. "What's the matter? I thought you were enjoying it."_

_ Spencer looked into his big blue eyes. "I am. It's the best thing that's happened to me since . . . a while. But I have to know something." _

_ "What?"_

_ She was hesitant to answer. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words seemed to fly out. It was difficult to say. It was hard to let it roll freely off her tongue. Quickly, she grabbed Toby's hands. She squeezed them hard, thinking that maybe it would give her courage. "I . . . I don't know how to explain this. But I . . . I think I love you." She blurted out. She gathered herself up. She looked dead in Toby's sparking eyes. She squeezed his hands again. "I love you Toby."_

_ "I love you too." He barely whispered, caught off guard. He put one of his hands at the small of her back, pulling her in. "I've loved you since that moment I saw you in that JV uniform." _

_ Spencer smiled, gasping. She pressed her lips against him, kissing him courageously. "Then," she whispered, placing her palms on his biceps. "I'm ready."_

* * *

Once Spencer was dressed and showered, she slowly inspected herself and the night before in the bathroom mirror. She twirled a piece of her curly hair. "He loves me." She whispered repeatedly. For the first time in a long time, Spencer felt happy. Complete. She ran her fingers through her hair one more time, feeling confident in her own skin. She exited the bathroom to see the bed freshly made up. She shuffled to the kitchen, collecting her school stuff. "I guess I should go." She announced. "My mom's probably worried stiff about me for what seems like the first time _ever_."

Toby wiped down one of his counters. "I'll see you later then?"

She placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. "Of course." She promised. She grabbed her cell phone from the foyer table as she departed. Even though she had no ride home, Spencer didn't mind walking. It gave her some exercise to do and time to cool her racing head.

**~Spoby~**

Spencer marched through the front yard of her parents' Victorian styled house. She opened one of the French doors leading into the kitchen and living area. She dropped her tote bag on the staircase, padding softly to the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled; it eager for food.

"And where have you been?" Veronica, Spencer's mom, demanded.

"Just hanging with the girls from field hockey, why?" Spencer smoothly lied. She opened the counter, reaching for a plate. She shuffled over to the pantry and grabbed the bag of whole wheat bagels. Veronica stomped over, cladded in her navy Gucci suit, slammed similar catalogues. Spencer glanced over her way. All the magazines were bridal themed.

A suspicious eyebrow was raised. "What happened while I was gone for one night?"

Just then, Spencer heard that giggle: That familiar, light giggle. She glanced over at Veronica, annoyed. "What is _she _doing here?" Spencer hissed. She angrily slammed her bagel in the toaster. She stomped to a stool and plumped down.

"She got engaged." Veronica explained, walking over to the coffee maker. She poured herself a cup. She gave Spencer a snappy look. "You would know that if you came to dinner last night like we planned. I though your friend Cassie was driving you home?"

"I forgot. But who's the new guy? Please tell me it isn't Ian Thomas!" Spencer practically begged. Veronica only chuckled.

"No, honey, it isn't Ian. He's way gone."

"Then who?" asked Spencer. She slid off of her stool to go to the toaster when her bagel was cooked. She fixed her plate, grabbing herself a mug of coffee.

"Mom? Spencer?" a nasally voice called from front. Spencer rolled her eyes. She picked pieces of her bagel, suddenly losing her appetite.

"In here!" Veronica called out. Spencer heard Melissa's expensive designer heels clanking against the wood floors. She slightly heard a man's voice coated in some accent along with Melissa's obnoxious voice.

"Spencer! You're here!" Melissa cried happily. She ran over and gave her sister a cheerful hug, swaying her back and forth. Spencer was freaked out by this new Melissa. Normally, Melissa would give her an equally hated stare. She pulled back. Spencer caught the new guy, apparently Melissa's fiancé, staring at her. He quickly averted his eyes back to his bride-to-be. Spencer chewed furiously on her bagel.

Melissa entwined her fingers with her fiancé. "Spencer, this is Wren, my fiancé."

Spencer gave him a slight wave. "Hey," was all she said.

"Hey Spencer." He greeted with a thick British accent.

Spencer raised her eyebrows impressed. "British huh?" she joked.

"Yeah," he awkwardly laughed. Spencer nodded and continued eating her bagel. She picked at certain pieces.

"When will you get married?" Spencer asked.

"In three months. Sometime before Christmas I hope." Melissa answered.

"Isn't this exciting Spencer?" Veronica asked as she rubbed Spencer's back.

"Yippee." Spencer whooped sarcastically. She pushed her stool back and dumped the plate in the sink. "Look, I've got to go to school. See ya later, I guess." She wiped her hands on a dish towel before grabbing her stuff and exiting the house. As she walked to the curb of her driveway, her phone bleated. She eagerly fished it out of her tote bag thinking it was from Toby. But when she opened the new text message, it was from someone she'd least expected.

**I'm back bitch and ready to play this game to the fullest. –A**

Spencer almost dropped her phone. She looked around to see anybody with a phone. But the whole street was empty. She looked down at the text message. Who the heck was A? Last time A had surfaced was a year ago. And that bitch was named Mona Vanderwaal, who had died that summer thanks to Spencer and the other girls. Who now wants to get rid of the girls?

"Everything okay?" Wren called out from the front porch. Spencer whipped around. She dropped her phone into her bag. She tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I've got to go." She said, pacing back and turning on the sidewalk. She walked calmly to the end of the street then broke out to a sprint. Even if the girls weren't friends anymore, she had to tell about new A.

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

**How was it? Good, bad, terrible? Tell me! I'd love to know what you guys thought of this chapter.  
**

**While I was trying to write this earlier on, I had scratched out A being in this story. But before any of you jump to conclusions that A is Alison, Alison in my story is dead. There's no twin thing going on. Nothing! I repeated Dead. It's someone else. So A is in this story and is going to make Spencer's life a living hell. Just you wait. **

**Please keep those reviews coming! I loved how many of you actually enjoyed my story and thank you for the millionth time. I hope you keep tellign me if you enjoyed it or not. Just keep the criticism low-keyed.**

**Only six more days until PLL is back on people! Whoop whoop!**

**Until next time!**

**~Rachael**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter Three**

Spencer barged into the rowdy school. Kids and teachers crowded the hallways. Spencer stopped a few feet away from the entrance doors of the school. She gazed over the crowd, searching for Hanna. She saw long blonde hair everywhere but saw the one who's was the shiniest. Spencer rudely pushed past several kids and teachers in order to reach Hanna. "Hanna!" she yelled. "We need to talk!"

Spencer skidded to a halt when she reached Hanna with two expected people: Kate and Jenna. Hanna was gossiping with none other than her step-sister and co-queen bee, Kate and Jenna. Kate had long, beautiful glowing blonde hair, but not as shiny as Hanna's. Jenna had high cheekbones and extravagant, wide green eyes. Hanna's hair was shorter with more volume.

Hanna wrapped her fingers around her Marc Jacob's white handbag. Spencer tapped Hanna's shoulder. Hanna whipped around. She shot Spencer daggers. "What the hell do you want?" and when she realized it was Spencer, Hanna grimaced. "Especially you, what the hell do _you _want?" she barked.

"We have to talk." Spencer said in an equally toned voice filled with loathe and distaste.

Hanna scoffed. "No."

She turned around and brought up her previous conversation with Kate and Jenna again. Out of the corner of Jenna's wide eyes, she glared intently at Spencer. Her thick lips shaped out the words loser. Spencer ignored her.

"Hanna!" Spencer whispered. She placed her palm on Hanna's bare shoulder. Hanna shrugged her off. Spencer walked over to Kate. She folded her arms across her chest. "I hear Sean Aackard was flirting with Cassie earlier. She even invited him to bed."

"And Jenna," Spencer whispered. "Leave."

Kate's eyes bugged out. "Hanna," she interrupted. "I have to go kill Cassie." Kate grabbed Jenna's wrist. "C'mon Jenna!" She rudely pushed past Spencer and rushed off to where she last saw Sean. Jenna did the same except used her two hands and rammed Spencer into the locker. "You better hope you weren't lying." She hissed. Spencer smiled triumphantly against the back of the lockers. She was never scared of Jenna; Jenna was always scared of her.

Hanna, who was the only one left, rolled her eyes and turned around. She began walking when Spencer latched her hand around her arm.

"It's about A." Spencer whispered urgently.

"Don't care. _You _took care of A, remember?" Hanna spat. Spencer put her phone in Hanna's face.

"Read it." She urged.

At first, Hanna barely skimmed it. But when she saw the recognizable bold A, she snatched the phone from Spencer's hand. Her fingers began to tremble at the same pace as her lips moved. Her blue, soft eyes were wide filled with shock. "This . . . this has to be a joke. A, Mona, died years ago thanks to you!" Hanna stammered. She jammed the phone right back into Spencer's awaiting hands. "I won't believe it. Who would be out to get us now? Nobody!"

Hanna began walking to her first period class. The same class all four girls had, English.

"Hanna! We have to figure this out before it spirals out of control. We can't let our secrets spill out!" Spencer continued.

Hanna's eyes began to twitch. Rage bubbled in the pit of her stomach. Her heart accelerated. "What secrets Spencer!" she shouted. "Thanks to A, we have no more secrets! Our life is basically an open fu . . . frickin book!"

The whole corridor got quiet. All eyes burned into both girls skin. Coach Cavanaugh marched over to the two girls breaking up anything that could result into a fight. Spencer kept her eyes trained on Hanna's, trying to find the real truth why she didn't want to get help. "Girls, how about we settle down and head to class?" Cavanaugh suggested. He put each hand on Spencer's and Hanna's shoulder. Hanna squirmed in her spot, avoiding Toby's gaze. Spencer shuddered at his spontaneous touch. But she kept her cool.

"Sorry Coach." Spencer mumbled. She strolled past Hanna, whispering, "I'll just talk to the other girls then."

Hanna grimace. She snubbed Spencer and walked the opposite way, even though her class was where Spencer was heading to. She'd just make a shortcut.

Spencer stopped fifteen feet from the class door. She peered in, seeing who was all in. None of the girls were in yet. She tapped her foot impatiently on the tiled floor. Suddenly, she perked up. Emily was walking all alone. She hadn't noticed Spencer's eager self yet. She was hunched protectively over, dressed in a ratty old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Her dark hair was oily and put up in a high ponytail. Bags shadowed under her dull eyes.

"Em," Spencer whispered, walking with her to the classroom. "We need to talk about something."

Emily said nothing. Instead, she only sniffled. Tears pricked in her eyes.

Spencer softened. "Em, you okay?"

"Yeah." She answered hoarsely. "I'm fine." She straightened her posture, wiped her eyes, and smothered her ratty t-shirt. "What's up?"

For the first time today, Spencer smiled. Emily was still somewhat friendly and caring towards Spencer even after all that happened a year ago. Sure, they didn't hang out often, but they still cared about each other and could count on each other if needed. Spencer unlocked her phone. She showed the message to Emily. "A's back."

Emily's eyes squinted as she read the message repeatedly. She looked rather calm. Not freaked out at all. Spencer admired her for that. For once, Emily was the calm one in this situation. She sighed, rolling back her shoulders. "How about we talk about this after class?" she offered, raising an eyebrow. "I need to clear my head and we can meet during lunch or something."

"Fine," Spencer agreed. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But, I need to inform Aria. We'll be the only three since Hanna is being prissy about this."

"Do you blame her?" Emily half asked, half sighed. She shuffled closer to Spencer so a classmate could squeeze in. "I mean what you did was sort of . . . upsetting."

Spencer bit down on her lip. She couldn't argue and lose Emily's support. She was the only one close to a friend Spencer had right now. She needed her. So instead, she nodded. "Yeah I know. And I hate myself for doing It." she agreed.

Emily shook her head. "Spence, look, what you did was necessary it's just upsetting for Hanna since she and Mona were super close. You had to do what you did." She paused. "I would have done the same exact thing if I was in your shoes."

"Well you're not the one who is hated." Spencer muttered.

Emily put her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Don't be like that. They just need to grieve through it. It was hard for both of them I guess since Aria's boyfriend, Noel, was affected by it. She's just sticking up for him like a girlfriend should do. She loves him. But she's still on your side. Trust me."

"What about Hanna? She still hates me." Spencer glided her foot across the ground.

"She's Hanna. She's stubborn as a pig. But we'll crack her and get inside. It's just harder. She's thick as thieves." Emily promised. Right when she finished, the warning bell rang. "Well, I'll see you after English." She trotted in, picking her seat in the very back next to where Aria sat.

Spencer still stood in front of the doorframe, waiting for Aria. Seconds ticked by until Spencer finally saw the petite teen struggle through some high school jocks. She held her tattered copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_. "Hey Aria," Spencer greeted shyly.

Aria was having trouble with her binders filled with numerous pictures she usually took. Unexpectedly, her binders slipped out of her hands, crashing on the floor. Photos' scattered everywhere. "Oh my God!" she squeaked and dropped down. Spencer helped her also, skimming through photos of her family to Noel to her and the girls. One caught her eye. It was a picture of Toby with his arms wrapped around her waist. A glistening beach sparkled behind them.

"You know Coach?" Spencer asked, trying to hide her jealousy.

Aria plucked the photo from Spencer's fingertips. She inspected it before letting it drop from her fingers. She shrugged carelessly. "Yeah," she swallowed. "I met him over the summer in the Bahamas. I didn't even know he was a coach until this year. But there wasn't anything in particular going on with us. We were just really close." She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Spencer shrugged, dodging all eye contact. Aria began to giggle. "Oh my God Spence, you think there was something romantic going on between us. Ha-ha! God no!"

The only thing Spencer could do that would steer any sign of suspicious and jealousy away from her was to join along with Aria. She laughed along with Aria.

Once they were finishing picking up the pictures, Spencer helped her tiny old friend up. Aria had a small smile blossom on her pink lips. "Listen Aria, there's something I need to tell you." Spencer whispered.

"Yeah?" Aria stared at Spencer innocently.

"There's another A." Before Aria could protest, Spencer showed her the text message she received earlier today. She was nervous on how Aria would react but kept going. "I don't know what to do."

"What makes you think I would?" Aria snapped. Spencer flinched. She didn't think Aria would respond like this. Aria raked her hand through her dark curly hair. "Sorry," she frowned. "I didn't mean to snap. It's just so damn confusing with all of the things I'm dealing with. But is there any way we could discuss this later?"

Spencer nodded. The bell sounded and they walked in the classroom together. "Yeah. What about after class?"

Aria slid into her chair. She bobbed her head. "Sure." She faced Emily. "Do you know?" she whispered.

"Em knows. And so does Hanna." Spencer answered.

Aria raised both her sculpted eyebrows. "And Hanna's willing to talk about new A." she chuckled at the thought.

"No." Spencer admitted. "She's far from answering it. I was actually scared you wouldn't either."

"Well, I wouldn't clarify us as friends, but I will help take down A." Aria said.

"Class! Class! Settle down and sit down!" a young male teacher instructed. He held his coffee mug in one hand. "Miss Hastings, please take your seat." He ordered.

"Sorry Mr. Fitz." Spencer apologized and took her seat.

**~Spoby~**

When the end of first period bell rang, Spencer was first to hop out of her seat. "Okay class, before you leave I want you to turn in your pop quiz. I will be grading them tonight."

Kids dropped the sheet off at his wooden desk. Mr. Fitz thanked them as they filed out. Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Aria were the last in the classroom alongside Mr. Fitz. Mr. Fitz just sat back down since it was his free period. Hanna, without giving the girls a glance, stormed out of the room. Jenna and Kate were standing out the door waiting for her. Emily motioned for the girls to follow her. Spencer shifted her bag to the other side of her shoulder before following. Aria was stopped in her tracks.

"Miss Montgomery, remember we have a tutoring session?" Mr. Fitz reminded.

Aria smacked her hand on her forehead. "Shit," she grumbled. She looked at the girls. "Sorry," she apologized. "I forgot about it. Mr. Fitz is helping me with this writing thing. How about we meet up after school?"

"Okay," Spencer said.

"Sure." Emily nodded.

"Thank you!" Aria smiled. Emily and Spencer exited the room without checking back.

**~Spoby~**

Later that evening at the Hastings' residents, Spencer, Emily, and Aria were crowded around the bar, with Spencer's Android in the middle glowing with the fearful text message. Emily was biting on her already too short nails. Aria sipped her green tea, staring intently at the screen. Spencer was peeling an apple.

"I give up!" Aria groaned in frustration. She massaged her temples. "There isn't any clue as to who this A is!"

Emily nodded in agreement. "I agree. Maybe we should wait until more things happen."

"You want A to make another appearance?" Spencer argued.

"Yes! Spencer do you not get that this single text message means nothing!" Aria said. Her voice rose.

"You have to search in it!" Spencer retorted.

"It barely says anything! We've been at this for two straight hours!" Aria exclaimed.

"And we have to keep going!" Spencer urged.

Aria rolled her eyes. She grabbed her Gucci purse from the coffee table behind them. "I'm leaving." She announced angrily. She stomped to the door.

Spencer latched on to her wrist. "No Aria! You can't just yet. We have to keep digging!"

Aria yanked her wrist free. "No! We were stupid to even group together. Have we learned nothing from previous experience? Well I don't want to relieve it. I don't want part of this!" Aria barked. She flung the French doors open and stormed out. Spencer watched from the wide windows. Aria had stopped in her tracks for only a mere minute before making a dramatic exit.

Spencer turned around. She clasped her hands. "Okay," she chirped, removing all signs of frustration from her voice. "Let's keep looking."

"Spence, I have to go to leave." Emily said with apologetic eyes.

"Oh, why?"

"For reasons," Emily trailed off. She collected her notebook and stuffed it into her bag. Spencer opened her mouth to protest but snapped it shut when one of the doors slammed. She groaned and climbed onto a cushioned bar stool. Her phone bleated from the counter and she scooped it up.

_Do you want to meet me at my apartment? –T_

Spencer sighed in relief. A small, energetic smile threated to expose itself. Even when Toby texted her, she forgot all about her stressful day. All she could think about was him. And only him. He was the center of her fantasy world. That world was where she could live in the moment with Toby. It was a world where she didn't have to think about her present troubles. She loved that world.

_I would love to come over. –S_

**To Be Continued . . . .**

* * *

**A/N: How was that chapter? It took me long enough.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I loved every single one of them. I would appreciate for them to keep on coming. I love you guys! And they fuel me to keep writing this. I'm hoping for at least ten. That would make the world. And if I get 10 or plus, there might be a Spoby fluff for the next chapter. **

**So, do you think there was more to Toby and Aria's summer story? Was there a summer romance between those two? And if there was, will Toby have the guts to tell Spencer? **

**What about Ezra and Aria? Is there tutoring just tutoring? **

**All these questions will soon be answered!**

**Review my darlings!**

**~Rachael **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and here is your Spoby fluff with some other things sprinkled in. Hope you enjoy.  
**

**Plus: I know there is bound to be a lot of grammar mistakes or punctuation mistakes and I apologize in advanced, it's just I wanted to get the posted as soon as I finished it. **

**Review and tell me what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Thirty minutes after Aria and Emily briskly stormed out; Spencer was collecting her things together in one huge duffel bag. She decided on spending the night with Toby instead of this awful place called home. She made extra precautions with her phone, deleting the A text but secretly saving it on her iPad. Just in case Toby checked her phone and found it. He'd probably demand who it was after reading it. He always hated to be lied too. Spencer tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear. She set her phone down beside the duffle bag.

Slamming the door, Wren and Melissa barged in the front door, giggling. Spencer rolled her eyes but continued packing. She stuffed her school books lastly.

Wren and Melissa just got back from looking at wedding cakes. They even bought home a box filled with all their favorites. Wren set the heavy box of tiny, square pieces of cake on the counter. Chocolate aroma floated into Spencer's nostrils.

"Spencer, where are you going?" Melissa asked, pinning her hands on her hips. She narrowed her brown eyes and pursed her lips.

"Somewhere that's away from here." Spencer barked, zipping her bag. In secret, Spencer was ecstatic about going over to Toby's apartment. She needed someone to relax her. After the huge fight, Spencer had been stressful for the past hour.

"But you can't!" Melissa retorted.

"Why not, you weren't concerned about me before. Why should I listen now?" Spencer argued.

"Tonight we're going to choose a wedding cake! You have to stay so we can see which ones the best!" Melissa exclaimed.

"See!" Spencer shouted. She pointed her finger at Melissa. "It's all about _you_. Why should I stay? I never have any say anyway."

"Spence," Melissa cried, indignantly. Wren put his hands on Melissa's bony shoulders. He kissed her cheek.

"Just let her go." He soothed. He began to massage her shoulders. Melissa inhaled a sharp breath, slowly exhaling, counting to ten. "Obviously she's stressed and angered. Don't let her ruin tonight Melissa."

Spencer shot Wren a nasty look. Wren gave her an equal look back. She huffed and snatched her duffel off the table. She purposely pushed Melissa and Wren. Melissa scoffed.

Spencer slammed her car door shut. She sat in her car in the driveway with her arms folded. She narrowed her eyes at her house, feeling hate bubble up inside of her. She couldn't wait till she was eighteen, then she could move out of this hell-hole. She'd probably go now without being unnoticed, especially after Melissa's wedding.

Spencer craned her neck back as she backed out of the driveway. She sped out of her neighborhood fast, keen on to get to Toby's.

**~Spoby~**

Spencer parked parallel in the back of the loft. She doubled-checked to make sure no one saw her as she climbed out of the car with her duffel bag in hand. She knocked on the metal door outside up three flights of metal stairs. Her duffel bag was making her harm hurt from all the weight. Her arms throbbed and red etched all around her arm.

Spencer's phone dinged. She dropped the duffel bag, relieved. She fished her phone from her duffel, but she couldn't find it. It kept dinging. Spencer dumped out all her belongings and dug through it all to find out she left her phone at home.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap." She muttered. She pulled her hair back, sighing cuttingly.

The phone that wasn't hers kept ringing. She quickly tossed everything back into the duffel bag clumsily. She fished her key to the loft from her back pocket. She unlocked the door and greeting her was the ringing phone. It was a tiny, silver phone. One new message filled the screen. Spencer's eyebrows furrowed. She'd seen that phone before.

She dropped her duffel bag on a striped chair. She bent down and scooped the phone, which silenced, up. With her eyes narrowed, Spencer chewed on her bottom lip. Should she open it? Maybe she could see whose phone it is?

But it was wrong.

Spencer tapped open.

_Hey, Aria, thanks for coming today. I'll see you later, kay? –T_

The phone slipped out of Spencer's hand. Her mouth gaped open. She covered it with her shaking hand.

_Snap out of it Spencer. _She told herself. _There is a logical explanation for all of this. Toby will tell me the truth, he always does._

But Spencer couldn't wait that long until he got home. Where was he? He _was _supposed to meet her here.

But with Toby gone for the moment, she had time to snoop. She ran to the back, his bedroom. The door was open ajar. Spencer opened it quietly; poking her head in. she tiptoed to the door of his closet. She opened it up, only seeing clothes after clothes. Some of the clothes were hers. She pushed them back only to find nothing. She blew out a heavy sigh in frustration.

She walked back out and down the tiny hall into the small office Toby had. A wooden desk with a laptop and chair filled the tiny square room. A shaded window filled one whole wall. A gray file cabinet was stacked on the desk by the laptop. Two wooden drawers were connected on the other side. Spencer squeezed her body through to reach the chair. She sat down and tried opening the doors.

Locked.

Spencer reached for the file cabinet, luckily one door wrenched open. Spencer peered over the file cabinet, moving alphabetical files until one file caught her eyes. She twisted it out. The manila folder was bent and papers were loosely filed in. she opened the folder. Pages and pages of medical documents were piled on top of each other. Spencer flipped through them, skimming through each page. One purple page caught her eyes. She was about to pull it out when she heard the door slam. "Spencer?" Toby called.

Spencer closed the manila folder and slammed it back in. she crawled out of the room and sprinted to Toby's room. She tousled her hair a little. "Hey," she yawned, walking out of his room.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. I had to take some care of some business down at the school." He apologized with his woeful eyes. Spencer wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's all right. I just took a simple nap. Today has been stressful." She said, snuggling close to him. Toby put his hand on top of her head and began to stroke her hair.

"What was that argument all about with you and Hanna?" he asked.

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed. "How'd you know Hanna?"

Spencer waited for an answer. She looked up to see Toby frozen. His eyes stared off blankly.

"C'mon Toby, it was a joke." Spencer choked out a laugh. But inside, she was growing suspicious of his spurious acting. On the outside, her lips twitched to a smile.

"Anyways, we were just fighting over something incredibly stupid. No worries." Spencer promised, changing the subject.

"Oh okay." Toby nodded. He pointed at the bag. "What's with the duffel?"

"Oh yeah," Spencer said. "Can I please spend the night. My family is driving me insane."

"I don't know. . . ." he trailed off, looking worried.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Toby exclaimed. "It's just . . . I was expecting someone tomorrow morning. But I can cancel. It's cool."

"Toby, is there something you aren't telling me?" Spencer questioned.

"I promise there isn't anything." Toby smiled, cupping her face.

Spencer looked away. Doubt was filled inside of her. All these things were swirling in her mind. First Aria's cell phone, then the medical records that weren't his, and she knew it wasn't his family. Secondly, who was he expecting in which he couldn't tell her?

Toby leaned down and latched his lips with Spencer's, kissing feverishly. She moved her hands from his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss to distract her from her racing mind.

**~Spoby~**

Spencer giggled as she sipped the last of her wine. The last drop of her third glass. Toby watched from across the table, amused. He held his fork midway up in the arm, close to his mouth. Spaghetti noodles hung loosely off the fork.

"Can you pour me some more?" Spencer pleaded, twirling her finger around the edge of the glass.

Toby chuckled and scooted back. He walked to the cupboard and got a small cup out. He grabbed a pitcher of water and poured some of it into the glass.

"Drink this." He said, subsisting the wine glass with the cup of water. He slipped the wine glass out of her hands and set it down in the kitchen sink. Spencer sipped it slowly.

"You look beautiful." Toby commented.

Spencer spit her water out all over Toby's face. He chuckled, not angry at all. He dabbed his face with his napkin. Spencer covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Sorry." She slurred. She was jumpy in her seat as she twisted her fork in her noodles. Toby smiled. He watched her patently as she continued eating.

**~Spoby~**

Spencer fumbled for the buttons on Toby's shirt. She whined as her vision became blurrier and blurrier. Her fingers were having trouble finding the damn buttons.

Toby craned his neck back, suppressing laughter. He put his hands on Spencer's forearms. "I think you're too drunk to do anything."

"No!" Spencer snapped. She ripped open his shirt, ignoring the buttons. His six—pack glowed in the candlelight. She traced her fingers around it. She kissed his neck, trailing up to his jaw—line.

"Spence," He whispered. He cupped her face, stopping her from going farther.

"Toby!" she whined, locking her fiery eyes with his. She tried to swoop down and unbuckle his belt, but Toby brushed her hands away. Toby smiled. He loved her stubbornness.

"How about you get some sleep. It's pretty late and you have a killer field hockey practice tomorrow. You'll need your rest." Toby said.

"But . . ." she tried to protest, but Toby caught her off guard. He swooped down and thrashed his lips on hers, kissing her feverishly. He pushed her gently closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

He pulled back.

"Maybe . . ." he began, filling sparks exiting their bodies and colliding with each other. He brushed a piece of her hair. Spencer looked up with doleful eyes. She had a challenging smirk plastered on her face though.

"C'mere." He gave up, pulling her close by her waist. This time he let Spencer unbuckle his belt. He threw her sweater off and flinging it to the floor. They pressed their lips together, passingly kissing. They fit like a puzzle. Their pieces of their story were different. Different than any love story Spencer or Toby had ever experienced. It was a ravishing tail of two lovers not allowed to be together due to age and laws. But they were rule breakers when it came to love.

"I love you." Toby whispered aloud in her ears. He blew out the little light they had and pulled her in close.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The next day, Spencer trudged down the hallways of Rosewood High. She had already been through her toughest courses and she was finally heading off other favorite class: field hockey.

All through the boring day, Spencer had passed Emily and Hanna numerous to only see Hanna still ignoring her, hating her. And Emily just looked down right depressed. She looked even sloppier than the day before, with rattier clothes. Spencer had been so concerned about her, but she didn't walk up to Emily and ask the problem. She was probably still annoyed with her too, just like Aria.

Aria. Spencer wanted to think that the phone she found at Toby's wasn't Aria's. She wanted to believe what Aria told her was true. But it was so hard not to dig deeper. Spencer tried not to think about it at all last night, but it kept reappearing in her brain. Aria was innocent, Spencer confirmed in her head. She didn't need more stress piled up on her. She already had to worry about her secret relationship, A, Wren and Melissa, and classes.

"Spencer! Spencer!" Aria called, running from the opposite way. Her arms were flailing up and down with on hand latched around a piece of paper.

Spencer rolled her eyes. Aria's constant screaming was giving her a major headache.

Aria stopped when she reached Spencer. She didn't seem bothered by the oncoming stares. She panted. "Okay," she caught her breath. She pushed her hair back. "So I left my phone somewhere. And I was thinking when I realized I lost it, A couldn't reach me." She shoved the piece of paper to Spencer. "But, of course, I was wrong." Spencer scaled Aria as she grabbed the sheet. She looked drained and guilty.

"Okay," Spencer opened her bag and dropped it in there. "I'll look at it later. I have to get to practice."

Aria nodded. She opened her mouth, about to say something, when she stopped. Spencer raised her eyebrows? "Can we talk?" Aria whispered. She squirmed in her place.

"About?"

"Um, it's personal." Aria answered.

"Okay, come to my place after school." Spencer nodded. She began to walk to the gym doors, Aria walked alongside of her.

"It's just, there's something about this A note that I need to talk to you about. I don't want to tell the girls." Aria said, twiddling with her thumbs.

Spencer nodded. "Okay, I'll make sure everyone's out of the house." Spencer promised.

"Thanks, Spence." Aria whispered, not meeting her gaze.

Spencer walked off. She rammed the door open and strolled into the empty locker room. When she checked the round clock, Spencer realized talking to Aria made her late. She quickly opened her locker, threw her bag in there, changed into her field hockey uniform, and snatched her stick from the ground. As she jogged out, Spencer fumbled with her hairband, trying to put her hair into a sloppy ponytail.

Toby was already lecturing the girls, who were circled around them. Spencer hoped she could slip in. She quickly sprinted over and tried hiding in the back.

"Miss Hastings!" Toby welcomed. "Glad you finally made it."

Spencer slid between two freshmen players. Her cheeks reddened. "Sorry, I was caught up."

"You know the rules. You have to run a lap around the field." Toby said.

Spencer sighed. She pushed past the giggling girls. She began to jog. "Spencer, sprint!" Toby shouted. Spencer rolled her eyes. She picked up her pace.

**~Spoby~**

After Spencer showered, she hoisted her bag on her shoulder. Just like earlier, Spencer was the last one in the locker room. It was nearly five o'clock. Field hockey had been lasting longer and longer since regionals was reaching nearer and nearer. She tossed her dirty towel in her locker and slammed it shut. She crept out of the locker room to overhear Cassie and Raven whispering. They were walking out of the empty gym. "Tell me, is it true?" Raven whispered.

"It is!" Cassie hissed. "I heard that someone's having a relationship with a teacher!"

"No!" Raven shrieked, giggling.

"Yeah, I'm determined to find out. What if it's the coach?" Cassie asked.

Raven shook her head. "Nah, coach knows better. Besides, who'd he want to date here? Ms. Welch?"

"I guess. But who else would it be?" Cassie sighed.

Before anything other dialogue could be exchanged, the gym doors squeaked open. Spencer slammed her body against the back of the locker room door.

"Girls!" she heard Toby exclaim. "Shouldn't you be heading home?"

"Sorry coach." Cassie answered. And then there was quietness.

Spencer let out a slow breath of relief. She opened the locker door quietly, poking her head out first. When the coast was clear, Spencer tiptoed out of the gym, but was caught dead right when her hand was on the handle.

"Spencer!" Melissa exclaimed, opening the door instead.

"Melissa, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"Picking you up silly," Melissa giggled.

"Why? I was going to walk home."

"Well, now you don't have too." Melissa said.

"Ladies, sorry to say this, but the gym's closed. I would ask if you'd leave." Toby interrupted their little talk.

"Hi!" Melissa chirped, ignoring what he said. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Melissa Hastings, Spencer's older, more elegant sister."

Toby gladly shook her hand. His brow furrowed. "Are you _the _Melissa Hastings, the girl who won the only championship title for Rosewood? All the times before or after, we'd always lose to a city south of us." Toby said ecstatically.

"I am." Melissa beamed.

"You're a legend here." Toby gushed.

"I do what I can." Melissa smiled.

"I'm sure Spencer will bring home the trophy this year too. She's a brilliant, interjected player. I enjoy coaching her." Toby complimented.

Melissa giggled. "Oh, puh-lease, Spencer is clearly not as good as I am." She ruffled Spencer's hair.

"Excuse me?" Toby asked, raising his brow.

"It was nice talking to you!" Spencer interrupted. She grabbed Melissa and dragged her out of the gym.

"Okay, what's the prob, Spence?" Melissa asked, strutting to her car.

"The problem is you're flirting with my coach!" Spencer snapped, marching up to her.

"Is that what you think it is sweetie?" Melissa giggled, opening her car door. Spencer slammed it closed before Melissa could put on leg in.

"Shut up Melissa." Spencer hissed. "But I believe you forgot to mention you're engaged!"

Melissa didn't answer. She scowled at Spencer before forcefully pushing Spencer out of her way. She backed out of the dirt parking lot and sped out of the campus.

Spencer sighed, shifting her bag on her arm. She began following the car tracks. She knew Toby was watching her, but she didn't feel like igniting the not-so-rumors even more.

**~Spoby~**

It had been a good fifteen minutes of relaxation for Spencer when she arrived home. She had been receiving call after call from Toby but declined every one. She slumped into her array of pillows on her bed. Her French textbook was splayed out in front of her, opened to the proper chapter. But she didn't want to study a language she had no desire learning. So she nudged the book with her big toe, until it flopped off the bed.

Spencer had persuaded her parents and Melissa and Wren to go out for the night, so she could study for her 'upcoming' exam. They had easily obliged. The Hastings' never wanted to interrupt somebody in their studies.

Spencer had her door closed from a force of habit. She had soft, classical music playing in the background. She was waiting for Aria. She hadn't even looked at the A note. Only one thing was she able to concentrate. Someone knew about Spencer's and Toby's student-teacher relationship. Except, Toby wasn't really a teacher, he was more of a paid coach. Suddenly, Spencer's door slammed open, banging up the wall. Spencer jumped a little in her spot.

Aria stood at the doorway, sobbing erratically.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Spencer crossed her legs. She leaned forward, slightly intrigued.

"Somebody knows Spencer. Somebody knows." Aria's voice trembled.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: I do apologize for its shortness this chapter, but I promise, long ones will be coming soon.  
**

**Tell me, do you know what "Somebody Knows."?**

**Reviews would make the world to me! Pretty please, with Toby on top? ;)**

**Can I please have 55 or up? If I do, I'll update this Friday!**

**ALSO: If you have any ideas or theories on stuff (I know I haven't gotten to detailed about A yet) about A and the girls, tell me! I would love to hear the ideas of theories!**

**~Rachael **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the chapter I promised. **

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Aria sat at the end of Spencer's bed, breathing heavily. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. The crumpled sheet from A was set beside her. Bold lettering etched on it. Aria tucked her knees underneath her, massaging her ankle. Tears streamed down her face. Her eyes were red and swollen from the constant crying.

Spencer had stared at the A note many times. Her eyebrows were furrowed. "What does this note mean, Aria?" Spencer asked, shattering the unearthly silence.

Spencer saw Aria's jaw tightening. Her gaze was fixed on Spencer's red leather sofa. Spencer crawled next to Aria, swatting the piece of paper behind her and putting her hand on Aria's trembling arm. Aria flinched. She looked in Spencer's big brown, sincere eyes. "I know we're still on rough terms right now," Spencer whispered. "But you can always count on me for anything."

Aria nodded. "At first, I hated you for what you did; well I guess I should say Noel hated you. He would badmouth you everywhere we went, even if you weren't mentioned." Aria began. She took a deep, steady breath. "And soon that rubbed off on me, I acted like Hanna's bitchy self towards you. But then when things with Mona's death died down, I realized, I wasn't truly angry with you. I would've done the same thing you did. Even if some of us won't admit it, we all hated Mona." She fixed her gaze on Spencer. "I'm really sorry Spence, now that A's back, I can't lose anyone who I care about."

Spencer nodded. She squeezed Aria's hand. "The feeling's same."

Aria smiled. She chewed on her bottom lip. "I guess this means I have to tell you now."

"You can!" Spencer pressed.

"It's just, don't…don't judge when I tell you. It sort of just happened, okay?" Aria said sternly.

"Sure." Spencer promised.

"I broke up with Noel Monday." Aria breathed.

"Okay, so," Spencer didn't really see why she'd judge her for that.

"No." Aria shook her head. "You didn't let me finish." She raked her hand through her dark curls. "I broke up with him _because_ I cheated on him." She glanced at Spencer, whose facial features were unchanging. "This is where it gets big, and A knows this." Aria readied herself. "I cheated on him with Mr. Fitz." She whispered.

Right when Aria finished saying Mr. Fitz, Spencer shot up from her spot. No words could be said at the moment, but Spencer's eyes were wide with surprise. Many things flashed through her mind, like, how that was the rumor going around, and how much closer she and Aria could become closer if only Spencer spilled on her scandalous secret as well.

Aria saw Spencer's expression and broke into another round of sobs again. She buried her face in her hands. "God," she sobbed. "I'm a slut. I am a slut."

Spencer was torn into confiding her about her secret, or leaving it out. She didn't want Aria to get the wrong impression. Suddenly her phone chirped. Spencer fished it out of her desk drawer.

**Time is ticking Spencer. Tell the girls about your 'appalling' secret or I will. It's already happened to one of your three. Tick, tock, –A **

"Aria," Spencer croaked. Aria sniffled. She wiped her eyes and looked over at Spencer.

"Yeah,"

"I…" Spencer trailed off. "I won't judge you and your relationship because," Why was this so hard to say? "Because I know how it feels."

"You do?" Aria asked, suspicious.

Spencer nodded briskly. "Yeah, um, I kissed Melissa's old boyfriend from high school when we were in seventh grade." Spencer lied.

"Ian Thomas?" Aria asked, unconvinced, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Spencer. "It was spontaneous and Ali only knew."

"Why'd you kiss him?"

"Because we were alone in the house for a few hours because Melissa had to go by the high school to drop off her English report or something. But! He made the move on me. I pushed him off." Aria nodded. Spencer shrugged. "So in a way, I know how it feels."

"You can't tell anybody about my relationship with Ezra!" Aria begged. Spencer had to suppress laughter because of his first name, Ezra.

Biting down on her bottom lip hard, Spencer nodded and muffled out an mmhm. Aria's miserable frown blossomed into a beautiful, happy smile. "Thank you!" Aria squealed, crushing Spencer with her small frame. "It means the world to me that you'll keep this secret."

Spencer hated being the barrier of bad news, but she knew she needed to remind Aria. "You do know A will find a way to exploit this secret. Just because A's confided on telling you he or she knows doesn't meant it isn't over."

Aria nodded. "I figured, but Ezra and I, we're going to work this out step by step."

"You told him about A!" Spencer shouted. "Aria, you've only dated the guy for a week!"

"No, I haven't told him about A." Aria hissed. "I've told him about my strict parents. Ever since last year, you know how they've differed from the once laid back parents to protective, strict ones. And anyway, Ezra knows the risk we're in. He even tried to stop it after our first kiss, but I wouldn't let him." Aria chuckled, thinking back on it.

"Fine, just don't get hurt, okay?" Spencer asked, pulling Aria into another hug. "Because I'll find him during English and personally kill him."

Aria laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'll probably kill him first."

Both of them collapsed on Spencer's bed, hand-in-hand. It was great to know Spencer had at least on girl on her side. She knew Emily was on her side, but they were distant towards each other when it became personal matters.

Minutes later, Aria rolled to her side. "Spence," she whispered. "I just want to say thank you for not judging me about this."

Spencer rolled onto her side, facing Aria. "That's what friends are for."

**~Spoby~**

"Aria," Spencer called from downstairs. After their deep discussion with each other thirty minutes ago, Spencer had gone downstairs to retrieve the mail. A small orange package was waiting at the counter.

Aria clambered down the stairs. "Yeah?" she asked.

Spencer lifted the package from the counter. She waved it in the air. Her face grew solemn. "Someone's been in the house." She whispered. Aria jumped off the steps and jogged in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" she asked tentatively.

Spencer slammed the package down on the granite countertop. "Someone knows what we shared." She whispered, grabbing a knife from a kitchen drawer. She ripped open the package. A single carded note was in it. Spencer picked it up.

"Come to this party, all your friends will be here, meet me at the kissing rock. Or someone's frisky secrets with their teacher will spill." Spencer read off the card.

"Spencer, I don't really want to go to Noel's cabin tonight." Aria groaned. "He had already invited me earlier this week before I broke up with him. Now it'll be embarrassing!"

"Well, unless you want you secret to be revealed, we have too." Spencer said, silently hoping A was talking about Aria's secret.

"How do you suppose A got in here?" Aria asked, circling around in the room.

Spencer tightened her grip on the end of the knife. Her eyes narrowed. "I have no single clue." She began walking down to the foyer. "But we're going to find out."

When they opened the front door, a crash was heard from the kitchen. Aria and Spencer screamed. Spencer and Aria ran in the kitchen. A potted plant that was previously on the counter was shattered on the floor. Soil spilled out of the pot, crunching underneath the girls' feet. The same note was flipped over and dug tightly into the soil with the thick bloody red letter in bold: A.

"Spencer," Aria whispered, clinging onto Spencer's arm. "A was in here all along with us."

**~Spoby~**

Later that evening, Spencer and Aria walked on the gravel parking lot to the entrance of Noel's party. The dark wooded cabin was glowing with lights. Toilet paper streamed all over it, also all on the trees. Bonfires were everywhere on the yard. Fancy, expensive cars were parked alongside the gravel entrance. Spencer and Aria even noticed Emily's old car in alongside the fancy cars.

"We have to find Emily and Hanna." Spencer instructed "You go look downstairs, I'll look inside. If we can't find them, meet me outside. We'll look around there together."

"What about the kissing rock A mentioned?" Aria asked.

"Right," Spencer nodded. "But we can't go there alone. We'll need at least Em with us."

"Okay," Aria stepped onto the porch. Sean and Ben were playing pool close to the entrance. Popular Kate and Jenna were cheering at Sean's side. Hanna was sitting down on a ratty green chair, miserable, as she watched them play. "Should we talk to her?" Aria asked.

"It can't hurt." Spencer whispered back. Both of them walked over to Hanna. Hanna was on her phone when the girls stopped. She felt them looming over her but tried to ignore them.

"You look bored." Aria commented.

"Because you two decided to show up," Hanna growled, locking her phone.

"Look," Spencer said. "We need you to come with us to the kissing rock. A told us to meet him or her there and if we can, we'd love to have you and Em backing us up."

"Why should I?" Hanna spat. "Besides, A hasn't bothered me, so I don't give a rat's ass about it."

"Hanna!" Kate called out. "We're going out to the lake, wanna join?"

"Thank God!" Hanna replied. She rudely bumped past Spencer and Aria. "Those losers were bothering me." Hanna complained. Kate giggled and linked arms with her. Hanna turned around and blew a kiss at them with a devious smirk. Then turned and walked away.

"Well that didn't go the way we wanted." Spencer said, breaking the silence between the two. "I'll look for Emily here, you go look for her downstairs."

Aria nodded and walked away. Spencer pushed past drunken classmates out of her way. She searched every inch of the cabin but did not find Emily. She sighed, frustrated. Slowly, this room was swelling with heat. Kids and more kids crowded the cabin as the music blared louder and louder. Sweat began sticking on Spencer's flawless skin. She needed to escape the humid room.

She clambered out of the jam-packed room only to trip on the staircase. A strong arm stopped her from hitting the rocky cement. "Whoa, you have to be careful there." A cheeky guy said, his voice slurring. The boy let go of her arm.

"Whatever." Spencer mumbled. She studied the teenage boy for a minute. She recognized his tall structure, nerdy glasses, blonde shaggy hair, and smug smile. "Andrew?" Spencer gasped.

"What?" He swayed in his spot, holding a red plastic cup.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked in a playful tone.

"I was invited." Andrew replied smugly. Spencer patted his stomach.

"Well, you better get sobered up." she laughed. "We have a decathlon practice for the upcoming battle with Gladiator High."

"I'm the captain." Andrew slurred. "I know when and what to do Spencer."

"Co-captain." corrected Spencer.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Andrew walked off, heading to the nearest beer cooler. Spencer rolled her eyes. She turned back around and stepped onto the grass. Thick trees mimicked a path, winding up to the kissing rock. Eerie fog circled around the trees.

A small shadow flickered from behind a tree. Spencer's eyes squinted to get a better view of the figure. She noticed that curly brown hair. She began walking closer and closer to the kissing rock path, closer and closer to the figure. The figure smiled arrogantly. He began walking off, down the path. Spencer jogged and followed him.

"Hello?" shouted Spencer when she neared the rock. A gust of wind breezed around her. Spencer tugged on her sweater, pulling it close around her curvy body. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her waist. She screamed.

"Shh." A melodic voice whispered in her ear. Spencer smiled, closing her eyes.

"Toby," she whispered. She spun around and cupped his face, planting her lips on his, kissing him uncontrollably, passionately.

They only pulled back to get their much needed oxygen. "How do you know about this place?" She whispered.

"I wasn't born yesterday." Toby chuckled, pushing back a strand of her hair. "Besides, I hear all about this famous kissing rock from all the girls on the team dreaming of me being here, awaiting for them."

"I'm glad you're here." Spencer said abundantly.

"Me too," Toby whispered in her ear. He began kissing down her neck.

"Spencer, are you here?" Aria shouted. Spencer froze. She pushed Toby off of her.

"If Aria catches you with me she'll freak!" Spencer hissed.

"Right." said Toby, zipping up his jacket. He gave her one last kiss. "See you soon, oaky?"

Spencer nodded, blowing him one last kiss as he began sprinting through the woods, unnoticed. Spencer whirled around. She could see the outline of the kissing rock straight ahead. Aria emerged from the thicket of trees, with Emily at her side.

"You found Em!" Spencer exclaimed

"Yeah, never mind that, where were you? What happened to meeting outside?" Aria scowled.

"Sorry, I thought I saw somebody running around here. Turns out it was just some drunken idiot searching for the kissing rock." Spencer lied.

"You didn't show him did you? A could be out here!" Aria's voice rose.

"Calm down. I lead him back to the cabin." Spencer said.

Aria calmed down. "Good." She nodded.

"You do know what we're talking about right?" Spencer asked Emily.

"I do." Emily answered in a small voice. "Aria explained to me on the way here."

"Alright, let's go." Spencer said, linking arms with Emily. All three slowly walked into the mushy, humid area known as the kissing rock. The famous rock sat in the middle. Piles of leaves scattered everywhere around it. The whole area was deserted.

"A set us up." Aria growled.

On cue, all three girls' cellphones buzzed, chirped, and dinged. They pulled them out with one anonymous text message blinking on their phones.

"Now that I know you'll come alone," Emily read aloud.

"Come to the scary old house. The place Ali always joked about." Aria read, her fingers turning pale white from her hard grasp on her phone.

"Or Hanna gets it." Spencer whispered shakily.

"A." Spencer, Aria, and Emily said together in unison.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: I so wanted to continue writing this chapter and leading it to the next big thing, but I like cliffhangers, you might not. Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter!  
**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews I received. Maybe if I could get to 70+ in reviews, I'll update either tomorrow or Sunday. Thank you all for reading this story! It means the world to me. **

**Love all of you, and don't forget to review!**

**See you soon!**

**~Rachael. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When silence overshadowed them, everything grew horribly grim. Spencer kept turning around in the center of the woods as if she could find a mysterious answer. Aria folded her arms and focused on the leaves littering the cold ground. Emily burst into sobs.

"We have to save her!" she cried, hiding her face in her hands.

"I agree." Spencer said, standing still for a change. Spencer glanced at Aria for the final decision. Aria avoided eye contact with any of the girls. "Well, are you going to come with us?"

"Secretly, I don't want too." She admitted in a small, obscure voice. Spencer raised her eyebrows, amused by her answer. Emily stopped sobbing hysterically.

"What?" Emily gasped, wiping away any of the tears. "We are her friends Aria!" Sh shouted. "We can't let A take advantage of her just because of her actions!"

"Okay! So say if we do this, what do we get in return?" Aria retorted in the same angry tone. "A snarky comment? Or how about a bitchy retort of saying how superior she could've been but didn't want to make a scene? I don't want to live my life with Hanna towering over me just cause A decided it'd be a fun game!"

"She could change?" Spencer suggested when the two other girls grew silent.

Aria shook her head. "No, I won't go save the princess."

"What do you get in satisfaction?" Emily growled, her voice boiling with rage. "A day of stupid triumph that nobody believes?"

Aria pressed her lips in a straight line.

Emily dug the knife deeper in their argument. "If you don't do this Aria, you'd be acting just like Hanna: A real, shallow bitch."

"I am not!" Aria screamed. She lunged at Emily, tackling her to the ground. Emily lost her breath by the sudden outburst. Aria started manically hitting Emily on the arms and stomach. "Take that back!" she shrieked.

In the shallow moonlight, Spencer and Emily could see the almost-invisible tears streaming down the petite brunette's heart-shaped face.

Emily wrapped her fingers around Aria's tiny wrist. She pulled Aria beneath her, pinning her knees on Aria's arms. "Do you really want to do this?" Emily huffed, tucking a loose strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. She watched as Aria's chest rise and fall rapidly. Emily got up from Aria, dusting the dirt off of her jeans and jacket. She outstretched her hand. "Because I don't,"

Aria caught her breath. Instantly, her cheeks reddened. More tears streamed down her face. "God," she sobbed quietly. "I am acting just like her." She faced Emily. Her eyes twinkled with remorse. "I'm sorry Em. I lost my temper." She laced her fingers around Emily's. Emily heaved her up.

Emily pulled her into a comforting hug. "I pushed it deeper. I'm sorry too."

"Guys," Spencer spoke up. "I hate to break this up, but if we're going to save Han, we have to go pronto."

**~Spoby~**

Spencer rolled up in a deserted, rubble driveway. Hollow trees swayed in the hot wind. A late night owl hooted in the distance. The rounded full moon gave them their source of light. Aria stared astoundingly at the broken down mansion. "Is this it?" she breathed.

"I think so." Spencer nodded, stopping the car abruptly. She turned off the engine, making the car turn eerie cold.

Aria shivered. Behind them, Emily pulled up in her car, looking just as frightened as they did. "Let's just get Hanna out and scram." Aria whispered, opening her car door. All three girls stepped out of their cars. Spencer and Aria's clunky heels snapped and tore each stick and leaf.

"Can you two be any quieter?" Emily hissed as they stepped on the porch. She rested her shaking palm on the rusty doorknob. Slowly and quietly, Emily twisted the knob. The old, moldy door creaked open, echoing around the house. "Hello?" Emily whispered.

They all stepped in what seemed like the foyer.

"Hanna?" Spencer called. "Are you here?"

They huddled around each other, slowly shuffling around the rooms. Oddly, Aria stopped short. Her body had drained any color she had. Her breathing became shallow. "Guys," She squeaked, pointing at another room. Spencer and Emily poked their heads in. A wooden, moldy rocking chair rocked back and forth, except, nobody was in it.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut. The girls swerved around. Emily and Aria clung onto Spencer's arms. "Why do I feel like I'm in one of those horror movies?" Aria asked.

Spencer shook it all off. She walked to the stairs. She put the tip of her foot on the staircase, applying the smallest pressure to see if the stairs were walkable. "C'mon," she whispered, climbing up the stairs. "We have to find Han."

The girls quickly walked up the stairs and into a long hallway. Three rooms were on the right. One was on the left.

"Hanna has to be in one of these rooms." Spencer concluded. "Aria, you go look in the one on the left. Em and I will look in ones on the right."

"No way!" hissed Aria. "Have you ever seen these horror movies? We stick together." She decided.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "This is just some silly anticlimactic prank A set up."

"Oh yeah, then how come every 'anticlimactic' prank A's set up, someone's died!" Emily retorted.

Spencer ignored Emily's rebuttal and opened door number one. "Hanna?" She whispered, stepping in. Bugs crawled back into hiding spots when the girls opened the door. A cheap dusty old bedframe sat at a corner of the tiny room. Shattered windows cascaded moonlight. "I'll go check in that closet." Spencer said. She opened the tiny closet to see Hanna tied up in. She was gagged with a handkerchief courteously from A. She looked up when the door opened with huge, desperate blue eyes. She began to scream in her hankie, only for her screams shift into muffles. Spencer bent down and yanked the handkerchief free.

"It's a trap!" Hanna screamed.

"What do you mean?" Emily furrowed her eyebrows.

Spencer and Aria helped Hanna up. They began unloosing the bands.

"I mean it's a trap by A!" Hanna replied in a more urgent voice.

"Let's just get her to the car." Spencer said, opening the door. They were greeted by engulfing flames. Spencer slammed it shut. "Or not,"

"How are we going to get out of here?" Emily began to panic. She began to pace around the tiny, bug infested room.

"Do you think A did this on purpose?" Aria asked calmly.

"Of course!" exclaimed Emily.

"No, not the fire but A trapping Hanna in _this _particular room. The windows aren't boarded." Aria pointed out. "So all we have to do is jump out."

She leaned over the shattered windowsill. Hedges would be waiting below. She licked her lips. "I'll go first since I acted so horrible earlier." She kicked one leg over, watching out for the sharp glass. She pulled the other leg over. She pushed off. She fell directly in the hedges, that had thorns wrapped around it. But besides that, she was safe.

Emily was next, then Hanna, and lastly Spencer, who jumped right when the flames reached the last room, their room.

Running to their cars, Emily backed out of the ashy driveway quickly, speeding down the street to Spencer's home. Spencer followed with Aria and Hanna in her car.

With thorns in their hair, all girls barged into Spencer's kitchen. They interrupted Melissa screaming on the phone.

Spencer motioned for the girls to go on up. They did so silently. Spencer sat on one barstool, waiting for Melissa to stop fuming.

"I don't care what you do!" she hissed in the phone. "Just find him!" and with that she hung up.

"Is everything okay Melissa?" Spencer asked quietly. Melissa glared at her sister.

"_No_, everything _isn't' _alright! Wren hasn't come home since last night."

"But earlier today, you seem so calm and collective." Spence said, getting up from the barstool.

"Yeah, well, I assumed he was out with his friends." Melissa snapped, burying her face in her hands.

"He'll show up. Why'd he leave in the first place?" Spencer asked out of curiosity.

"It was that stupid fight we had last night." Melissa groaned. Spencer thrived to know more but didn't say anything. "Next thing I know, he wasn't sleeping by my side."

"Spencer," Aria hissed from the staircase. "We have a problem."

Melissa narrowed her eyes at Aria. Aria ran back up the stairs. She looked back at Spencer. "Why are there thorns in your hair?" she asked.

Giving her no direct answer, Spencer ran up the stairs. On her way up, Spencer heard Melissa crying. Spencer sighed and ran to her room. Closing the door, Aria walked to her.

"What is it?" Spencer asked, sitting on her bed next to Hanna.

"Just look on your phone." Aria gulped. Spencer pulled out her phone. One anonymous text message appeared. Spencer clicked it open.

**Spencer, think that little fire was my game? Think again? Try harder and maybe you can save Wren before it's too late. –A **

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if there were spelling, grammar, or punctuational mistakes. I just wanted to get this chapter out as soon as I could. I hate to say this but updating might get less frequent as school is soon about to start for me. (Early, right?) But I can't help it. But that doesn't mean you have to let up on the awesome reviews! Lemme know what you think! See you soon!  
**

**Kisses!**

**~Rachael. **


End file.
